


He Doesn't Bite (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Series: He Doesn't Bite (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Shy Stiles, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El diputado Derek conoce al tímido hijo de su jefe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Bite (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Doesn't Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682885) by [Mihiaasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a Mihiaasaurus por permitirme traducir su serie!!!

Iba a ser un día largo. Derek lo notaba. El sol se escondía detrás de las nubes mañaneras y el barista había derramado accidentalmente su café por el mostrador. Tuvo que esperar otros 15 minutos para tener un café normal. Rabia demasiada gente por las mañanas. Dios, Derek odiaba las mañanas.

Estaba esperando a que el café se enfriara mientras añadía azúcar y sin crema. El azúcar era artificial, lo odiaba, pero era lo que todas las cafeterías tenían. Y ni que decir de la maldita crema.

Podía sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de él. pero decidió ignorarlo. El calor que emitía sin embargo era agradable. Y el aroma era bastante agradable, pero continuo revolviendo su café.

Podía oír a su equipo riéndose detrás de él y decidió ignorarlos también. Sobretodo a Erica, era insoportable por las mañanas.

La presencia detrás de él tosió cortésmente. Y con nerviosismo. Prácticamente podía sentir sus nervios vibrando. Pero su aroma le hizo sentir cálido de alguna manera.

—Él no va a morderte, lo sabes verdad —el tono burlón de Erica flotaba en el aire.

Derek escogió ese momento para darse la vuelta para hacer frente a la belleza detrás de él. Esos ojos color whisky, esos lunares, esa boca besable. Algo se iluminó algo dentro de él.

Sin pensarlo, le guiño el ojo al omega y gruñó juguetonamente. Él sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta que recibiría. Pero de igual manera, le hizo sonreír. Observo divertido como el muchacho dejo es capar un lindo gemido y hecho a correr tras disculparse en un tartamudeo y con la cara de color rojo brillante.

Resoplando divertido se sentó junto a su equipo. No tenía otra cosa que hacer.

—Bueno, él es adorable —Erica curvó los labios en una sonrisa— Es una pena que lo espantaras Derek.

—Yo no hice tal cosa —ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su taza de café, su mente recordando la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del pálido muchacho. Esperaba poder volver a encontrarse con él. Había algo... algo... algo en él que no podía dejar pasar.

FIN


End file.
